


You Still All Right, LaRusso?

by tinyavacado



Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid (Movies), Karate Kid (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I cannot tag, I gayed the characters up so much, If you want - Freeform, Just read, M/M, Multi, OOC characters, The Author Regrets Nothing and Everything, Toxic Relationships, i can barely write, i share half a brain call with my best friend, indecisiveness rules my life, like at all, not cannon compliant, or summarize, sorry not that sorry but still sorry, we have not seen it for a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyavacado/pseuds/tinyavacado
Summary: "You're all right LaRusso."That phrase, that one stupid phrase. How could Johnny know that that phrase would be the end of his life.or maybe it was the begining.(I believe I stated I cannot summarize)
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Amanda LaRusso, Johnny Lawrence & Cobra Kai Kids, Johnny Lawrence & Daniel LaRusso, Johnny Lawrence & Robby Keene, Johnny Lawrence/OMC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You Still All Right, LaRusso?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be triggering I genuinely do not know.

"You're all right, LaRusso."

The second the words left his mouth, Johnny knew he would regret them for the rest of his life, the look on Kresses face was a guarantee of that. But that doesn't mean he didn't mean them, the look on his teammates (brothers, really), Daniels, and his face guaranteed that. 

That didn't mean Kresse forgot that Johnny didn't win.

After joining karate at the age of 6, Johnny had not lost a single match since he turned 8. He had been winning the All Valley tournament for 9 years, getting second place would not have been as big of a deal had it been anyone else. It would not have even been a big deal for him if he hadn't complimented LaRusso after he won. That was probably what set his Sensei off. Kresse had been verbally harassing his students for years, not to mention publicly humiliating them whenever they did something he did not like. The public humiliation usually included getting beat up a little.

It had never been almost life threatening until that night. Maybe losing the All Valley after a 15 year winning streak (Before Johnny there was this kid named Mike, he had won the 4 years before Johnny entered and had beat him the first 2 after. Only Cobra Kai can beat Cobra Kai) had gotten to him, maybe Johnny being nice to anyone other then Cobra Kai after they beat him pissed him off, or maybe Kresse had wanted to take out Johnny while he still can, hit him where it hurts. Johnny will never know, he doesn't think he would want to even if he could.

However Kresse didn't take two things into account. Johnny's lack of a desire to live, and Mr.Myagi. Johnny could have gotten out of that hold whenever he liked, but at that moment he genuinely didn't want to. The guy who was the closest he ever got to a father figure had just told him hurt someone, tried to kill Johnny, over what? A stupid championship? A battle fought over a girl who didn't want him? Johnny would rather die than live in a world where he meant so little to Kresse. Looking back at that night, Johnny is so glad Myagi saved him. He doesn't know what would've happened to his family had he died.

Syd might be a piece of shit, but at least he was a piece of shit that cared about his mom. The fact that he also had enough money to provide for them was just a bonus. Syd had never particularly cared about Johnny, especially after he told them he was bisexual. The word was not well known outside of very alternative communities. Johnny, having been a 'punk' for many years, as well as a secret nerd, was very well versed in the many labels of the LGBT community. Having been called many slurs throughout his childhood probably also factored into his knowledge. He had told all his best friends when he was 13, having known them for over half his life gave them an extreme amount of trust, and when they all accepted him (Johnny still wasn't sure if it was because they were all LGBT or if it was because they would accept him no matter what) he gained the courage to tell his mom and step-father a month later.

He originally only wanted to tell his mom, but since Syd never really let him talk to her alone, so Johnny told them both. It was obvious neither of them really understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just posting what I have now so I don't forget about it. I will edit it and add to it. I just need to post it before I forget.


End file.
